memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Kathryn Janeway
Kathryn Janeway, daughter of Edward and Gretchen Janeway, was born on May 20, 2335 in Bloomington, Indiana. Kathryn's younger sister, Phoebe Janeway, was born four years later. Childhood As a young child she was given the nickname "Goldenbird" by her parents. Janeway was also particularly close to her father. She became interested in mathematics and science because of her father. At the age of nine, Janeway was treated to a trip to the Mars Colonies, the first ever off Earth. Her father took her from San Francisco via shuttlecraft to Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards where they toured the colonies with Cadet Data. This was the first of many adventures that Janeway took with her father. She also hiked the Grand Canyon's North rim with her father as a child. Janeway later began attending The Meadows, and soon became the tennis captain of her team at the school. Despite being a tennis pro, Janeway also enjoyed swimming. While swimming on Mars under Olympus Mons, she saved the life of Mark Hobbes Johnson after he became trapped in an undercurrent. Despite her brave actions, she was grounded by her father. While a senior at the Academy Institute, Janeway was dating Cheb Parker. One night, the pair snuck into Magruder Mansion in Ohio, and discovered a deranged old woman living in the mansion. On their return to the Institute, they were severely reprimanded for the incident. Starfleet Academy Janeway was accepted into Starfleet Academy in 2353 at the age of 18. Upon entering her third year at the Academy, Cadet Janeway was interviewed by Admiral Owen Paris, in regards to being her advisor in the writing of her junior honor thesis. With his assistance, she wrote a brilliant thesis but had to turn down a date with Cadet William T. Riker in the process. The following year, Janeway completed her doctoral degree in quantum cosmology. Ensign Janeway graduated from Starfleet Academy and was assigned to Admiral Paris's staff in San Francisco in 2357. At Paris's request, Janeway assisted civilian advisor Kyle Riker uncover the involvement of Vice Admiral Horace Bonner in the Tholian attack on Starbase 311 in 2353, as well as several attempts on Riker's life. Early Starfleet Career Tired of sitting behind a desk, Admiral Paris arranged to be in command of the USS Al-Batani for a one-year expedition to Arias Nebula. Admiral Paris asked Janeway to join his crew as junior science officer. Six months into the Arias Expedition, Admiral Paris and Janeway were in a shuttlecraft orbiting Utrea II, when they were captured by the Cardassian, Gul Camet. The two officers were rescued by Lieutenant Justin Tighe, whose life was in turn saved by Janeway. As a result, Paris recommended that Janeway switch from science division to command division. In 2359, Janeway returned to active duty and announced her intention to switch to the command division at Starfleet Headquarters. At the arrangement of Admiral Paris, Janeway spent six months on an Earth-bound assignment before being assigned a deep-space mission. While on Earth, she started to become closer to Mark Johnson. Command Experiences In 2363, Commander Janeway assumed command of the USS Billings. The Billings was her first proper command, and she often felt deeply responsible for her actions and the effects on her crew. While choosing key personnel to serve under him on the USS Enterprise-D on 2364, Captain Jean-Luc Picard was disappointed that Janeway was no longer available as a candidate for Executive Officer. In 2365, the now Captain Janeway was in command of the USS Bonestell on a six-month exploratory mission of the Beta Quadrant. Following the mission, Janeway went before a review board consisting of Admiral Paris, Admiral McGeorge Finnegan, and Admiral Alynna Nechayev. Ensign Tuvok was called in to criticize Janeway's ignorance of tactical regulations on the mission, and it was recommended by Admiral Finnegan that Tuvok served under Janeway on her next deep-space mission. Janeway and Tuvok were still serving together on the Bonestell when Janeway asked Tuvok to transfer with her to the USS Voyager. The USS Voyager In late 2370, Captain Janeway was offered the position of Commanding Officer of the Intrepid class USS Voyager, which was still under construction at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. While waiting for the ship's commissioning, she buried herself in all the technical manuals concerning the ship, and by the time she was given a guided tour by Admiral Patterson in early 2371, she was proficient of every inch of the starship. In 2371, Captain Janeway took command of the Voyager. She officially assumed command of the ship on stardate 48038.5, and took her out on its shakedown cruises. The cruise was to proceed to the border of the Demilitarized Zone near the Badlands to test out Voyager's bioneural circuitry. On the first test of the systems, the gel packs malfunctioned and Voyager was left drifting in space. Thankfully, the USS Hood, under Captain Robert DeSoto, came to Voyager's aid. After repairs were completed, both starships were alerted to the detection of a Malkus Artifact under General Order 16, and discovered that it was found by the Maquis. Janeway sent her Tactical Officer, Lieutenant Tuvok, undercover to obtain the artifact from the Maquis. Tuvok's mission was successful and the artifact was rescued by the Hood. It was also decided that Tuvok would remain undercover with the Maquis. The Voyager's first official mission was to locate a missing Maquis vessel, the Val Jean last seen in the Badlands. Given the navigational challenge in this region of space, she proposed to Admiral Patterson to rehabilitate ex-Maquis Tom Paris, from the Federation New Zealand Penal Colony, in exchange for his help in finding the ship. In exchange, Janeway offered Paris that she would help him at his next outmate review. While in the Badlands, Voyager was engulfed by a huge energy wave that hurled the ship 70,000 light years into the far side of the Delta Quadrant, in the same way that it did the Val Jean. Janeway soon discovered that they had been brought there by the Caretaker, a being who was looking for a way to reproduce as he was dying. The Caretaker told Janeway of how he, and another like him who had left several centuries earlier, had accidentally ruined the homeworld of the Ocampans. After the entity's death, Janeway destroyed the Caretaker's array to keep it from falling into the hands of the Kazon, who would have used it against the Ocampans. She then had the task of merging the Starfleet and Maquis crews in order to return home, a trip that would basically take over 75 years at the ship's maximum cruise velocity. During her first few days in the Delta Quadrant, Janeway met a Talaxian named Neelix and an Ocampan named Kes who became crewmembers aboard Voyager after the Caretaker died. One of the problems facing Janeway was to combine the Maquis and Starfleet crew into one cohesive unit. Early on in the voyage there was an incident between B'Elanna Torres, a Maquis and Carey of Starfleet. Commander Chakotay, leader of the Maquis who was now Janeway's Executive Officer, recommended Torres for the job of Chief Engineer. After initially being reluctant of the proposition because of Torres' temper, Janeway eventually agreed and was pleased with the result. During her seven years as Commanding Officer of Voyager in the Delta Quadrant, Janeway would make contact with the Kazons who wanted to take over her ship, the Vidiians who harvested Neelix's lungs, the Sikarians who were capable of folding space to allow ships to travel great distances in short times but whose technology did not fit the Federation's, the Botha who caused violent hallucinations in the crew, the Caretaker's mate, Suspiria, and Quinn, a Q who wanted to kill himself, the Borg, Species 8472 and the Hirogen, a race of large space-faring hunters. Janeway and Voyager also made contact with the Malon, who were dumping radioactive material in a spatial void occupied by nocturnal humanoids. Janeway also encountered the Vaadwaur, a warrior race that had been in stasis for nearly 900 years. Janeway also discovered another Federation ship lost in the Delta Quadrant, the USS Equinox, captained by Rudolph Ransom. Another encounter came about after she aided the Sakari in camouflaging energy readings and ruins from their planet. A single dead Borg drone was found among the rubble. Return to Alpha Quadrant In 2378, Janeway was able to return to Earth with the assistance of Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway from the early 25th century in an alternate timeline. Admiral Janeway had provided her present-day counterpart with sophisticated anti-Borg technology, including transphasic torpedoes and regenerative ablative armor technology, in order for her to enter the nebula that had readings suggesting dozens of wormholes and Borg cubes. When Voyager reached the nebula through the guidance of Admiral Janeway, she ordered the crew to enter the transwarp hub, but Captain Janeway was reluctant to forego the opportunity to damage the Borg's infrastructure considerably. While trying to outrun the cascading shockwave reaction caused by the destruction of one hub, a Borg sphere pursued Voyager and attempted to capture it. Upon exiting the transwarp conduit in the Alpha Quadrant, Admiral Paris ordered all available ships to intercept the sphere in response to sensor readings of an impending Borg attack. On arrival in the Alpha Quadrant, the Starfleet battle group opened fire on the sphere, which had encompassed Voyager, to no avail. However, Voyager destroyed the sphere from inside with a single transphasic torpedo. Voyager was then escorted back home. Admiral Janeway Janeway was promoted shortly after her return to Earth in 2378 by Admiral Owen Paris. Rear Admiral (lower grade) Janeway was instrumental in defeating a crippling Borg plague that swept Earth upon Voyager's return. In 2378, she ordered Captain Jean-Luc Picard to Romulus to meet the new praetor Shinzon. She was also instrumental in Commander William T. Riker's promotion to Captain and assumption of command of the USS Titan. Also in 2379, she boarded the USS Enterprise-E to ensure that Worf and Geordi La Forge stayed aboard the Enterprise instead of helping Captain Picard on Kevratas.In 2379 Admiral Kathryn Janeway assigns Typhuss James Nerys to Deep Space 9.In 2379 the Xindi-Alliance attacked the Federation and their allies with Admiral Kathryn Janeway leading Federation fleets against the Xindi. In 2380 Admiral Janeway was directly involved in the relaunch of the starship USS Enterprise-E. She was contacted by Captain Jean-Luc Picard and informed of a renewed Borg threat to the Federation; however, she initially did not believe his claims. She would recant that decision and ordered the Enterprise to hold position and await the arrival of Seven of Nine. Captain Picard defied her orders and took the Enterprise to engage the Borg before their vessel became fully operational (TNG novel: Resistance). She informed Captain Picard that she did not approve of his decision and ordered an investigation of the remains of the Cube. Shortly afterward she would contact the Enterprise in response to their report that Q had appeared on the Enterprise. Admiral Janeway then visited the Borg Cube herself aboard the USS Einstein. When she arrived, she was captured and assimilated by the Borg Collective a short time afterward. Because of her knowledge and experience the Borg used Janeway in the role of a new Borg Queen. An attempt to rescue her from the Collective resulted in Janeway's death. In the final moments before her demise, Janeway's conscience surfaced long enough to allow Seven of Nine to introduce the Endgame virus into the cube, halting the cube's rampage. A memorial has been established in her honor in San Francisco which includes a central pillar and an eternal flame placed atop. Her death, however, is not ensured, as it was revealed that she has become a companion of Female Q.In 2380 after the death of Kathryn Janeway,Admiral Kathryn Janeway is replaced by a Changeling.The Janeway Changeling leads the Federation in the fight against the Xindi-Alliance.In 2382 the Janeway Changeling assigns Typhuss James Nerys to Deep Space 9 as strategic operations officer.In 2383 the Changeling who replaced Kathryn Janeway in 2380 is discovered,the Uss Intrepid crew finds out that she is in fact a Changeling not Kathryn Janeway. Alternate Timeline In 2385,Kathryn Janeway was the first person commissioned by Fleet Admiral Maximus Hunter to join him in Vanguard Command.Janeway was given the challenging task of recruiting the Starfleet officers on Hunter’s list who would comprise his senior officers on the USS Invincible.Soon after, Admiral Janeway was given command of the Suzerain class Fleet Carrier USS Viceroy and Task Force Viceroy. Category:USS Voyager personnel Category:Vanguard Command personnel Category:Vanguard Fleet personnel